In many cities, the disposal of residential garbage is carried out as follows: each household puts its garbage into a polyethylene garbage bag designated by the city and places the filled bag in a designated spot outside the house on an appointed day for collection. The garbage bags are then collected by city garbage trucks.
A problem associated with this conventional disposal method is that garbage bags left outside are often ripped open by foraging animals like cats, dogs, rats, squirrels, and raccoons before garbage trucks can collect them, thereby scattering the garbage on the streets and sidewalks.
Industrial stretch wraps and films are highly elasticized plastic film that are wrapped around items for shipping and handling purposes. It is frequently used to unitize pallet loads but may also be used for bundling smaller items. Shrink wrap has similar uses, but is generally applied loosely around an item and shrinks tightly upon the application of heat.
There are similar known problems with wiring insulation. For example, in building construction, cable such as electrical cable comprising an insulator sheath made from synthetic resin typically is laid in ceilings or under floors where it is susceptible to being bitten by rats and squirrels infesting the building. As a result of the insulation being stripped off the wiring, electricity leakage, short-circuits, and fires may take place. For another example, backpackers leaving their vehicles unattended in parking lots for several days may return to find that the insulation has been chewed from the vehicle wiring harness by wild rodents.
A number of animal repellents are known, but none of them are satisfactory both in terms of effect and cost. In the prior art, repellents typically are impregnated into a powdery support, spread or sprayed directly on an article, or manufactured as a component of shaped articles having a repellent effect.